


a world alone

by ksmalltalk



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmalltalk/pseuds/ksmalltalk
Summary: buddie beach setting drabble in which best friends set course for something more
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	a world alone

“I think I’m in love with you,” he whispers quietly, the words so faint that for a moment Eddie wonders if he even said anything at all.

He waits a beat, still staring off at the sea before turning his gaze on Buck. Beside him Buck is watching him in silence, his ridiculously perfect lips parted. Eddie doesn’t say anything in response, just stares back unblinkingly, as if daring Buck to ask him to repeat himself. He does.

“What did you say?” Buck asks, his voice just as low, as if speaking in a decibel any higher would shatter this small bubble they’ve made for themselves in the world.

Now Eddie feels a little less sure of himself, breaking eye contact with Buck. He opens his mouth and shuts it back before trying again, glancing back up once more.

“I said I think I’m in love you. I don’t know what to do with that,” he says. “If it changes things between us in good or bad way, I’m not sure, but it needed to be said. I know that much. I don’t think I can keep it to myself anymore.”

Eddie steels himself for whatever reply Buck has to give. With everything in him he believes the reaction will be positive. He can’t imagine a scenario where Buck says he doesn’t have strong feelings for him too. Yes, they’ve been best friends for a while now but he wraps himself up in the very real possibility that along the way, Buck’s been falling for him too.

“Does that scare you?” he asks, stepping in before Buck can say anything.

Buck shakes his head, still in thought. Eddie falls silent then, his fingers idly tugging at the blanket underneath him for something to do as he waits.

“No, it doesn’t,” Buck finally answers. “I just never thought you’d say it. Or that I ever could but…I love you, too. I think I always have.”

Something warms in the center of Eddie’s chest as he lets the words sink in. For every bit of certainty he felt in trusting he wasn’t alone in feeling this way, it’s a relief all the same to hear the words come straight from Buck’s lips to his ears. He closes his eyes slowly, basking in those three words like sunlight. It’s every bit as warm and comforting.  
When he opens them again, there’s Buck, his chest rising and falling heavily. Eddie knows how he feels. Adrenaline is coursing through him as well after revealing something so candid. But he relishes in the solace of landing safely after the jump.

Buck’s hand hovers over his before boldly holding on to it. They both stare down at where they’re linked. It’s silly, Eddie tells himself, to be so taken aback by the gesture after both their declarations but it still clouds his mind and makes his heart race, this closeness to his best friend who perhaps was destined to come into his life just to be something more.

Eddie swallows thickly and holds his breath, eyeing Buck who offers a soft smile in return. All Eddie’s bravery seems to have escaped him now and he’s grateful when Buck takes it upon himself to be the one to lean forward. He’s close enough now that Eddie practically goes cross-eyed looking down at Buck’s mouth as it draws near. But he’s ready for it, his eyes fluttering shut on their own accord.

Eddie’s used to rushing in head first into unknown territories but all the same, he isn’t prepared for the heady rush that comes from kissing Evan Buckley. His mouth becomes a malleable thing, twisting and stretching to get every bit of Buck that the man is willing to share. For once his overactive mind is quiet, granting him this moment, completely uninterrupted. There was never a doubt that Buck would be good at this. Eddie’s pictured kissing him a thousand times over but his imagination hadn’t done this justice. Eddie shivers as Buck cups his face and sighs softly at the feel of Buck’s tongue meeting with his, the two becoming familiar with one another in ways Eddie had only dreamed of. His lungs burn in protest after a few moments but he can’t help himself. He keeps kissing Buck, savoring each moan and shiver exchanged until he can no longer hold off on taking a clean breath.

He pulls away and stares at Buck in awe. The two stunned into silence. Eddie takes in Buck now: his heavy lidded, blown out eyes. Raw mouth and flushed face.

He could die happy tomorrow knowing he had this today.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think. this is a pretty short piece but it just wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote it out. as always, you can find me at terryjeffordss on tumblr <3


End file.
